Super Smash Brothers Brawl: Youngest Competitor?
by Reader123456789
Summary: What would happen if a new competitor was the youngest, even younger then Toon Link?
1. Chapter 1

Lol, so I'm doing a new story, TOTALLY new setting, new story, you get the idea. To explain it, here's Zene

Zene: Hi everyone. I am sad to say I will not be in this story.(Reader dodges a tomato) What I would like to say is that it will be AWESOME!!! So read it buddy, or expect to find a dragon breaking into your room at night.

Super Smash Brothers Brawl: Youngest Competitor?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I peaked through the main window, and spied on all the people that I was soon going to meet then battle later on. I, of course, didn't recognize anybody, which did not make me happy. I slowly picked up my bags and walked in. Everyone turned to look at me, and their jaws dropped. I grimaced at what they saw. An 11 year old boy, who couldn't possibly be the new competitor that the Master Hand was bringing in.

"Hi everybody." I said, then turned to head to my dorm.

"I wouldn't have gone through this way if master Hand could have listened to me when I said I wanted a dorm far way from everybody else." I said to myself as I pushed open the door to my room that I was sharing with Ness and Lucas. Those were the only two names I knew. Suddenly, two boys popped out from under the other beds.

"HELLO NEW…room…mate." They said, but started to slow down as they realized that even they were older then me.

"Hi. How old are you two." I asked as I walked over to the remaining bed.

"Thirteen!" They said in unison. I smacked my head.

"Great, just great. Now everyone is going to go easy on me. Screw it all." I said sourly, then picked up my huge army book and started reading.

"So, your James?" Ness asked.

"Yes, and your Ness." I answered. I attached the curtain I had brought to the bed so as if to say "DON'T DISTURB!". I was engulfed in my book when I hear a voice say from the door.

"MOVIE NIGHT!!!". I jumped up at that. Movies?

"I love movies, but I don't want to hang around people…" I thought. I proceeded to ask what the movie was going to be. I got out of bed to see an angel boy flying in the room.

"Are you James?" He asked.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked him.

"Pit, and the movie tonight is going to be voted on." He said. I thought about asking him how he knew, but he flew away quickly. Hmmm…maybe. I got up and followed Ness and Lucas down the hall way, careful not to attract attention. That was hard. Everyone wanted to meet the new kid. Especially because he was so young. We finally reached the movie room, and went inside.

"Looks like the movie has already started." I whispered to Ness and Lucas.

"Yah, and I wonder what it is?" Lucas said as he joined his friends, followed by Ness. I walked to the back of the room, then looked at what movie we were watching. It was Star Wars episode 4. Cool. The bounty hunter didn't look happy at all that we were watching it.

"This is really insulting to bounty hunters." She said to the princess with brown hair sitting next to her. I watched the movie, even though I had already seen it before. Once it finished, Twilight was put on, which not many people seemed happy about. This routine seemed to continue until midnight when every started to file out. Everyone, of course, except me. I ran over to the cabinet to look at the movies they had. I filed through until I found Jurassic Park 1.

"Oooo." I said, before putting it in. I jumped on the couch and sat down to watch the movie. I started to get tired half way through the movie, so I changed into my dragon form without even realizing it. Soon, I drifted off to sleep…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Samus P.O.V

I walked back into the movie room, looking for my hair band. Whenever I wasn't in suit form, I had my hair tucked up in a type of bun. Zelda had already fallen asleep, and I was starting to get tired. I finally decided to search the movie room. I hated digging through the couch, which was where I had been sitting while watching all the movies. It was disgusting, with all the food and more under eat. I was thinking about all the things I had found under it before when I entered the room and saw him. On the couch was a dragon, about the size of a desk. I almost screamed, then decided to investigate. I soon realized that it was the new kid, James.

"Is that one of his powers?" I thought to myself. I decided to confront him in the morning, but in the mean time, I had to find my bracelet.


	2. Chapter 2

Reader: Come on in, James.

James: Why am I here? I prefer not to be in front of an audience.

Reader: To torture Ilia, of course.

Ilia: (steps on stage) What do you want now?!

Reader: Get her (whispered to James)

James: (Turns into Dragon form and attacks Ilia)

Ilia: AHHHHHHHH!!!!

Reader: Now on with the show!

Chapter 2

James P.O.V

I woke up early in the morning to go look around while nobody was around. I found the stadium where I would be fighting, and also all the exits. I would need those. I went around to each room and memorized the names of everyone according to the picture on their door. I then went outside to explore. Of course, being a little kid made that a priority. I charged my way through the bushes outside, only to find Link and Zelda kissing.

"Uhhh" I thought, then charged back in, more quietly. I went to my bedroom, pulled out my x-box 360, then ran to the movie room to hook it up. Breakfast wasn't being served to till 8 A.M, and it was 6:30 A.M, so I had to have something to do. I started playing halo, but decided to switch to CODMW2. Soon, some of the other early birds, including Pit, started coming in, and we played until breakfast was being served. Since I grew up with videogames, I won every round.

"So," Pit asked as he knifed someone in the back "what do you so that made Master Hand invite you.?"

"That's a secret until my battle today." I said, smiling. I turned back to the game and watched as my chopper cut everyone down. "By the way, are Zelda and Link dating?"

"Yah." He said "It used to be Link and Peach, but soon Link fell for Zelda."

"Hmm." I said as I jumped to the ground from forty feet in the air, knifed someone, then died. Meta Knight wasn't too happy after that.

"BREAKFAST!" Master Hand called from the dining room. He had a loud voice, and slowly everyone started coming out of their rooms. Of course, the early birds were already eating. In fact, Pit and I were already down to our last pancakes. We talked, then I heard Master Hand on the com.

"Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Peach, and James, please report to the prep rooms."

"Gotta fly!" I said to Pit as he laughed at my joke.

"I'll be watching you today. I wanna see you battle!" He said.

I ran to the prep room, and, luckily, was the first one there.

"So James, are you ready to show some tooth and claw at the fight today?" Master Hand asked. As a response, I formed my teeth into dragon teeth and claws replaced my finger nails. We had a good laugh after that. Donkey Kong soon came tumbling in, along with Peach and Ganondorf. I sized them up, and decided to let them do damage to each other before I turned on them.

"You will be fighting at the Temple today, no items." Master Hand said "As you know, no cheating or glitching or anything of the sort.".

"YES SIR!" I saluted, and even Master Hand laughed at that. I went to my transport, along with Ganondorf, and the match soon started. I hung out on the side, on top of a small arch. As far as the crowd knew, I was chickening out. I could see people watching me, but I only saw a few people that understood what I was doing. Soon, Peach was out of the game, and Ganondorf and Donkey Kong turned on me.

"Sorry we have to kill you boy, but we want to win." Said Ganondorf as he approached me. I just smiled until he took a swipe at me. I knew that Donkey Kong and Ganondorf were power fighters, and waited until his punch was five inches away before jumping, going into Dragon form, and biting him in the neck.

"OWWW!!!" He yelled as he jumped off the stage on accident. I turned to Donkey Kong.

"You wanna go, big boy?" I asked him, delighted in his fury. He charged, and I flew up in the air. My dragon body glinted in the sunlight as its black scales protected me from most danger. I dropped onto Donkey Kong's shoulders.

"RAWWRRR!" (translation=WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!") He yelled. I decided to use something a bit different. I thought of flames, and I started to feel a burning in my mouth. I opened it and out came flames. I flew off in a graceful sweep and watched him take damage. His hair finally stopped burning, and he turned to glare at my. I hissed at him, and one quick swipe sent him out of the arena.

"JAMES IS THE WINNER!" Master Hand said on the intercom. I smiled at the crowd, then ran away to take a quick nap. I arrived in my room, and was about to fall asleep when Ness and Lucas came into the room.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT JAMES?" They asked, excited. I sighed, then sat up.

"That's my power, duh!" I said, then decided to go to the dinning room to get something to keep me up. Ness and Lucas followed me.

"Okay," I said "I'll meet you at the dinning room.".

"But James," They said "you'll just ditch us. PLEASE!!!"

"No, but I promise you I'll come to the dinning room in the next half hour. If I don't, you can yell at me all you want if I can't come up with a reasonable explanation." I said, and really meant it. I just wanted to avoid seeking eyes. "Oh yah, don't tell anybody where I'm going, okay?".

"Okay." They said, looking gloomy, but I was already in Dragon form, and flying as fast as I could to the main exit. I got outside, then flew to the other side of the building to the dinning hall window. I peeked inside. Nobody was there. Good. I pulled open the window, changed back to human form, and jumped in. Ness and Lucas burst in the doors just as I sat down.

"Wow, you beat us!" said Ness.

"Yah, no one can beat us." said Lucas.

"Well, I just did, so get used to it." I said commanded them.

"YES SIR!" They shouted, saluting. I smiled, then walked over to the snack bar. There were so many things, but I picked Red Bull to keep me up. I had already heard so many terrible things about it, but I didn't care as long as I was awake until the night. Since I was little, I needed more energy to do mental problems, and less energy to do physical stuff. My muscles were toned, and I could run the mile in eight minutes. A record in my class before I got the invite to come here.

I decided to head to the movie room so I could play videogames, even if the room was crowded. Bad idea. As soon as I got in, I was bombarded with questions.

"How did you do that?!"

"Were you born with that?!"

"Can you change what color Dragon you are?!"

"Okay, listen up people. I'll answer your questions one by one, and if I hear even one more questions before I'm done, I will turn into Dragon form and knock you all down with my tail." I yelled at them. Everyone became quiet after that.

"Okay, yes, I was born with the ability to change into a dragon. I can change any individual part of my body into a dragon equivalent. No, I cannot change the color of my dragon and I am happy with my color. I transform into a dragon by concentrating on it and I am very fast at it now. Now I'm done any more…" I was about to finish when the dumb looking Princess Peach interrupted me.

"I WANTED TO MAKE YOU A PINK DRAGON!" She said. I turned around and glared at her.

"You just SOOOOOO asked for it." I hissed at her before turning into full dragon form and sending her flying with a quick swipe of my tail. We all watched as she landed in the thorn bushes. I saw Princess Zelda snicker at this, and I agreed whole heartedly. She had interrupted, and it really _did look funny. While everyone was laughing at this, I turned back into human form, and sprinted out of the room. I looked back to see Pit and Zelda give me a thumbs up. I ran into my room and jumped into bed. I had totally forgot about drinking the Red Bull, and soon I drifted off to sleep…_


	3. Chapter 3

Reader: Wow, this is my 3rd chapter in a day… that means that my other two chapters probably sucked.(sighs). Anyways, here's James and Zene.

Zene: oooo, you can turn into a dragon, too.

James: Yah, and it can make for some very fun adventures.

Zene: Trust me on this, okay? When your older, don't call them adventures.

James: K.

Ilia: Hey where's the cafetira on this map(James and Zene grin, then turn into dragons.)

Ilia: (turns around) AAAHAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Reader, Zene, and James: On with the show!

Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of my watch, and checked the time. Midnight. A good time for a midnight fly. I got up and walked over to the window careful not to disturb Ness and Lucas. I opened the window, then jump out. Half way down I turned in the Dragon form and flew up to the top of the blue tiled building. I flew down and gazed at the stars. So many constallations…

"Wow…" I murmured. I looked down at the field, and watched as the long grass swayed to the side. I just couldn't imagine such a beautiful sight at home. I soon heard a russling, and looked down at the bushes below. Pikachu was looking for some old, tossed away stuff. I could tell by the sound he made when he found a old shoe, and a bottle of sunscreen with the label peeled off. I sighed, then thought of home. Plain, boring, and cruel friends. They really couldn't be called friends though. I shook the thoughts out of my head, then flew over to a tree to watch Pikachu more closely. He seemed to be looking for something else, so I flew down.

"Roorw?"(translation=What are you looking for?) I asked him

"Pika, Pikachu."(translation=some extra food.) He answered. I smiled at him, put a clawed fingure to my lips, then slipped inside the front door. I already knew the cafetiria was closed, but there was probably still Pop corn in the movie room. I slipped in, and found a bag of pop corn. I took it out to Pikachu.

"Pikachu!"(Translation=Thanks!)He thanked me happily. I smiled, then flew back inside. I had heard a strange noise coming from Peaches room as I flew out, so I looked inside through her window. Wow. Zelda and Samus were trapped inside, tyed to their chairs.

"As soon as I knock you out, I'll send you back to where you came. You'll probably come bck, but at least it will give me time to show Link that he loves me! HEE HEE" I saw Peach squeal in delight. Well, duh I wasn't going to let this happen, especially since the dumb princess had ticked me off that afternoon. I slowly opened the window behind Peach, and crawled in. Samus saw me, but showed no reaction. I crawled up behind and tripped Peach.

"What the!?" Peach yelled and then proceeded let several curses.

"Stupid Princess." I said to her before grabbing her own pan and knocking her out. I turned to the captive girls and slashed their chains off. I let them pull the mouth covers off.

"Thanks." Samus said to me before grabbing Peach and smacking her hard across the face.

"Yah." Zelda said as she stomped on Peach's nose, give her a bloody nose.

"Your welcome. Now I think I want to go back to my dorm." I said before flying out. I flew back to my room and sat down. I grabbed a light and read until morning, when I decided to go to the cafetiria before heading out to the stands to watch the next match. It was going to be Link and Zelda on a team versus Marth and Samus. I gobbled down a plate of pancakes before sprouting Dragon wings and flying to the stadium to get the best spot. Since the battle was going to be on final destination, I decided to sit right in the middle to watch it like a videogame. Soon, the round started and the fighters appeared. Link and Marth went head to head while Zelda and Samus blasted magic and energy at each other. The round still wasn't 10 minutes later, and people were starting to leave. I stayed, and watched as Samus and Zelda blasted each other out of the ring. One of three lives down for both of them. Marth was obviously more powerful then Link, but Link had a varied arsenal of weapons at his disposale. He used his boomerang to keep Marth away, then shot him with an arrow. Soon, though, Marth finally got a hit on Link and they evened up on damage. Marth charged Link, but Link used his spin attack to knock Marth out of the ring. One life down for him. The battle ended, with Link and Zelda the winners, but not by much. If Samus hadn't charged Zelda, then the battle would probably still have been going, but Samus had charged, and Zelda simply blasted her into space with magic.

I started to walk away, but felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Peach, looking really pissed off.

"You dumb idiot. Link was going to date me again, but noooooo, you just had to stop my plan, you dumb kid!" I dodged a kick from her, then ran away to my dorm. I picked up my book and started reading until Ness and Lucas came in.

"What's up?" I asked as they ran into the room.

"SNOW!!!" They yelled. I remembered that it was November, then looked outside. There definatly WAS snow outside. I couldn't deny that, but I wasn't sure I wanted to go out until the snowball fight started. Marth simply threw a snowball at Samus, and it was on. I jumped outside and changed to Dragon form, only to get soaked with hundreds of snowballs. I fell to the ground, changed to human form, then looked around. The only smasher I could see was Pikachu, and a scheme immediately formed in my head…

XXXXXX

Samus P.O.V

I watched as James fell down to the furry to snowballs, then turned back to the game. I was hidden in a small little fortress I had made, throwing custom snowballs. A tiny bit of ice with lots of rocks covered with cloth made the victom go down fast. I had already hit Mario and Luigi, but was starting to get return fire. I crouched in my fort, waiting for the right moment to pop up when I pile of snowballs fell on my un-armored head. I looked up to see James flying around in Dragon form with Pikachu, holding a giant bucket of snowballs, on his back, flying away.

XXXXX

James P.O.V

"RAWRRRRR!!!!"(translation=YES!!!) I yelled as Samus was pelted with snowballs from Pikachu's bucket.

"Pika, Pika, PikaCHU!"(translation=That taught her a lesson!") Pikachu howled as he dodged a incoming snowball. I realized we were starting to run out of snowballs when I looked down to see Zelda aiming a snowball at me. I could tell she was planning to use magic because her eyes were a firery blue.

"Rowarrar."(translation=To the roof.) I said to Pikachu as I dove down. The roof was shaped like a triangle, so I flew to the side with nobody on it. A snowball flew over the top, and hit a bush. The bush was immediately rapped in ropes. I laughed, then watched the fight commence from the top of the roof. Samus was out of cover and sitting next to Zelda behind a small barricade. Mario and Luigi didn't look too happy as they tried to pull the rocks from out of their overalls. Donkey Kong and Ganondorf, who had seemingly made a alliance as well as Zelda and Samus, were throwing huge snowballs around, making people run in terror. I grabbed a snowball from the pile and hit Ganondorf in the face, along with Donkey Kong. I watched in glee as the smashers charged up the hill they were on to reach them. Ganondorf and Donkey Kong tried to run, but were still pelted. I suddenly felt a sharp sting on my back, and turned around to see Pikachu laughing.

"It is so on!" I said in my human form as Pikachu realized I had turned around and started to back away. I charged, only to go flying off the roof as Pikachu charged. I tried to change forms, but couldn't for some reason, and had to watch helplessly as I hit the hard snow four stories down. I blacked out…


	4. Chapter 4

Reader: Hello everybody, and welcome back to Super Smash Brothers Brawl: Youngest Competitor? Tonight we have Donkey Kong and Ganondorf coming out.

Ganondorf: I'm GOING TO KILL THAT KID!

Donkey Kong: ROWAR(translation= YAH!)

Reader: Uh, lets not be hasty shall we. You do know that I could erase you from this story, right?(smirks)

Ganondorf: (sadly) Yah…

Reader: On with the show.

Chapter 4

I woke up in the Smasher hospital. I looked at myself to see bandages everywhere.

"Crap…" I muttered. I hopped out of bed, only to fall back in pain. I tried AGAIN to get up, but was put in the same, impossible pain. Soon, Pit came into the room.

"You look really messed." He said while examining me.

"Yah," I said weakly as I was still in pain "and feel like it also.". I watched as he pulled out my army book.

"Ness and Lucas thought you might want this…" He said, handing me the book. I looked inside to find two get well cards for book marks.

"Thanks, and can you tell Ness and Lucas the same?" I asked him as he turned away.

"Well, why don't you tell them?" He asked me while he opened the door.

"Well, I'm bed ridden, so I really can't go anywhere." I said sadly.

"That's okay." He said as he opened the door to reveal all the smashers standing there with get well cards. I smiled as they flooded into the small medical room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"YEH! MOVIE NIGHT IN JAMES'S ROOM." Ness and Lucas yelled as Link, Marth, and Captain Falcon dragged the TV into the already cramped room. I listened to everyone's conversations as they voted for a movie. I had already refused to vote, stating that it wasn't fair for me to vote when everyone had to sit on the floor or one of the already crowded beds.

"Bet you that Toon Link will vote for Percy Jackson again." I heard someone whisper

"Lets vote for Twilight!" I heard Wario say to Ganondorf. I saw Zelda grimace at that. Zelda really seemed to hate Robert Patterson. Finally, some odd movie that I had never heard of turned on, and I slid into my covers to avoid watching. It was a horror movie, and I hated horror movies. I plugged my ears with the ear plugs and fell fast asleep…

XXXXXXXXXX

Samus P.O.V

I watched as a man's head was sliced off in the movie we were watching. I hadn't caught the movie's name, but had guessed that it was a horror movie because when we turned it on, a zombie appeared before the main screen was opened. Everyone was a bit more cautious after that. I turned around to see James still in his bed, asleep.

"How can he sleep through this?" I asked myself, then remembered how badly he had been injured. We had all stopped our snowball fight when we heard Pikachu yell down to us that James was hurt. We ran over to the other side of the house, only to find James's unconsciousness body lying in a pack of now red snow. I thought I had seen Peach, Ganondorf, and Donkey Kong smiling mischievously, but soon found out that they supposedly hadn't done anything. Supposedly… . Pikachu and James had been having a snowball fight on the roof when James charged and was dodged by Pikachu, only to go head over heels, tumbling into the air. I wondered why James hadn't turned into a Dragon, but hadn't had the time to ask him.

Pikachu soon jumped onto James bed and curled around at his feet. This woke James up in a rush, and when he saw me, gave a weak smile. I compared his pain to the time Donkey Kong had bashed me in the head with his giant fists. I had been in the arena then, so it hadn't hurt as much, but I had a bruise for several days after. This had happened to James in real life, and I knew that he was defiantly in a lot more pain then he was showing. I watched as he pulled out his Nintendo D.S and started to play. He soon got bored and just sat there laying on his pillow. He changed to Dragon form and was about to fall asleep when he growled and looked around. He slowly crawled to the end of his bed, and I saw him looking at Peach, Ganondorf, and Donkey Kong as they tippy toed outside. I got up and walked over to James.

"What's the matter?" I asked him

"Those guys give me the creeps." He said in a low, raspy voice. He could have spoken Dragon, but was speaking in English for my benefit. For some odd reason, it was hard for him to get words out of his mouth in English. He rarely spoke English in his Dragon form.

"I know." I agreed, then decided to follow the trio out, to see what they were up to. I peered around the corner as they into Peach's room before closing the door. I stepped up to the door and listened.

"Our plan is almost complete, and soon James will be gone…" I heard Peach say.

"Yes, and then I won't have to deal with that stupid boy again." Ganondorf said sourly I heard them shuffle to the door, and I started running down the hall way. They weren't going to make James leave. Not on my watch. He had done too many things for me and my friends for me to let him go without a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Reader: (sigh) I bet some of you can guess my name by now, right? I will post my name on my profile if 3 people even try to guess it. SO GUESS!!! On with the show.

Chapter 5

James P.O.V

I waited until the movie ended and everyone started to file out. I realized that Samus seemed to stay behind, and I wondered what she was doing. She soon walked over to me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with a odd expression on her face. Concern? I bashed that thought out of my head. I was totally new to the smasher's world, and nobody really cared about me yet. No friends, no nothing.

"Just like home…" I thought sourly. "Fine." I answered her.

"Good. I should warn you to keep your mind alert around Peach, Donkey Kong, and Ganondorf. I was just listening into their conversation, and they said something about their plan almost complete, and that you would leave soon. Do you anything about that?" She asked.

"No." I answered sincerely. I wasn't planning to leave very soon, especially with these injures. They had stopped hurting for a time, but I wasn't sure that meant they were healed.

"Good. Just so you know, I'm going to be around a lot. If that happens, then Zelda will be around a lot too, and if that happens then Link will be around a lot and… you get the idea, right?" She asked.

"Yah, just no more horror movies, alright?" I asked her in my most child like and pleading voice(One of my most effective strategy's).

"Alright. I don't really like them either." She answered. I smiled at her, then turned back around to go to sleep. She walked over to a chair and started to watch a movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MY SHORTEST CHAPTER!!!! I really wanted to fill in the space, and I am sorry to say that it was short. I will write another chapter if I get 3 more reviews… of course, I might just write it anyway…


	6. Chapter 6

WTF! No one has even tried guessing. That's not fair. Moo all of you. Humph.

` Chapter 6

A week later, I felt much better. Samus had been in my room for a long time during that little area of time where it was be bored or have a friend. I learned many interesting things about her. She was a bounty hunter from Metroid Prime. She had full suit mode and zero suit mode. I personally liked full suit, but she said it wasn't the best thing to wear around campus.

I got up from bed and walked over to the window. I saw hundreds of small snow flakes hitting the white ground gently. I thought about how I was going to get to go… CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!!! OF course, the part about shopping wasn't so appealing. Want really attracted me was that I got to go to a mortal mall and still wear the same clothes, unlike everyone else. Suddenly, Pit walked through the door.

"Time to go!" He said happily before flying back out. I sighed, grabbed a black wind breaker, and followed him out. I looked around at the empty hall way. Suddenly, Peach appeared next to me.

"So, are you feeling better?" She asked, but I could tell she didn't actually mean it. I narrowed my eyes at her, then ran to the cars.

"Wait up!" She called, trying to reach me in her dress. I just stuck my tongue out at her, then jumped into a car with Samus, Marth, Zelda, and Link. When I saw nobody was driving, child instinct took over.

"Can I drive?" I asked, then shut my mouth. Everyone grinned, but nobody said no, either. I jumped into the drivers seat, then grinned mischievously.

"This is going to be a VERY short ride." I told everyone, then stepped on the wheel. VROOM! The car immediately got up with the group and we passed through the portal. We were immediately on the streets of New York, and I realized that I wasn't supposed to be driving. I was supposedly too young. I sighed, then told Samus she had to drive.

"But I haven't ever driven a car before!" She said. Crud. I turned to everyone else, but to no avail. Finally, I turned to Zelda again.

"Can you make me look like an adult please?" I asked her as I carefully watched the rode and tried to drive fast enough for no one to see how young I as.

"Okay, hold on a second…" She said, then said some magic words, and I was an adult. An adult Sheikah.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WALK AROUND IN THIS!" I yelled at her, then covered my mouth at the expression.

"Ha, now you have a LOT of mood swings. But you can walk around if I change your clothes. What would you like?" She asked while leaning her head against Link's shoulder..

"Hmmm… how about a black tee shirt with a dragon made of fire on it, along with blue jeans?" I asked her as I zoomed into the parking lot.

"Okay, and a license to go with that." She said smiling before performing some more magic words and vwala. I was an regular adult with clothes veering towards child like features.

"Thanks!" I said to her before we parked in a mall spot. We walked out and headed into the mall. I changed back into child mode, then took off running. I had my shopping list planned out, except I had already taken away Peach, Ganondorf, and Donkey Kong.

Zelda/Sheik= A Steel Saxe Knife

Link= extra spike for his shield

Meta knight=Long Sword

Mario= Boxing Gloves

Luigi= A permanent pair of bunny ears

Pit= Vulcan(For nerf wars)

Pikachu=floating device

Falco= An awesome looking pair of knives

Captain Falcon= Miniature racecars

Lucario= Steel armor

Lucas and Ness= a Huge Yo Yo for each

Rob= Extra robot eyes

Mr. Game and Watch= A quick burger bomb shooter

Snake= a Kantana

(I noticed by now that all my presents were weapons.)

Toon Link=Fire arrows

Sonic=two knives

Marth= A REALLY small sling

Jiggly Puff= A sparkling microphone

Wolf= A pot.

Bowser= flamethrower

Olimar= A plant

Wario= turbo booster for his motor cycle

Yoshi=horns

Pokemon Trainer= Pokemon 2000

Diddy Kong= a second gun

Ice Climbers=Big hammers

King Dedede= Axe

Ike= Small Bow

Samus=Bladed heels

I finally managed to buy all of this, but it defiantly took time. I just barely made it back to the cars. Unfortunately, the only car left with space was with Peach, Ganondorf, and Donkey Kong. Samus saw me grimace, looked into the car, and followed me in. Peach grimaced at that. I had already asked Zelda to change me to an adult again, which she had happily done, and off we went.

"So," I said to Samus as I ignored the smashers in the back "did you finish your Christmas shopping?"

" I wish. I couldn't find everything at any of the stores." She said, grimacing. I laughed.

"I found every thing just fine. That was pretty much because I only had to go to about three stores." I said to her. She just looked at me, and I proceeded to watch the road till we got back. When we got to the Brawl Stadium, Master Hand said it was time for another Brawl.

"Samus, Link, Zelda, and James, please report to my office." He said on the intercom. I looked around at Zelda, Link and Samus. All much taller then me. I sighed, then ran to the office. I still had all the clothes that Zelda had given me, so I decided to keep that on. When I reached Master Hands office, I saw that everyone was already there. I gaped, then walked in.

"As you all know, this match is a free for all. Don't show mercy." Master Hand said. Then he ushered us into the portal rooms. He hadn't told us where we were fighting. I guessed it was a random match.

"No mercy?" I said to Samus, grinning.

"No mercy." She agreed. We walked into the teleporters, and appeared at the temple.

"Perfect!" I said, smiling. I looked around at everyone. Zelda was next to me, then Link and then Samus. I grinned happily, waited till the start signal, then formed wings and flew to the top to get a good view of the battle. Suddenly, Sheik appeared in front of me.

"Crap!" was all I could yell before engaging in hand to hand combat with Sheik(Zelda). Soon, we were both at 300% damage. I kicked Sheik in the stomach and she flew into Link, who flew off the stage. Samus finished Zelda off, leaving them at two lives. I flew in a dive bomb formation, with my wings folded together like a bat's wings when it sleeps and I crashed into Samus at a hundred miles per hour. I gained more damage then she did, but she crashed into Zelda just as Zelda's invincibility wore off, sending her flying. Only Link and Zelda left. Link turned to me and shot me with his bow, sending me flying off into space. Now Samus was in the lead. Link and I double teamed on her, and she soon had only one life. Link tried to slash at me, but I burned him with fire breath just in time for him to stop trying to attack me and to try to put out the fire. Samus blasted him with an energy bolt and off he went. Samus turned to me and tried the same thing except I was ready, and I flew up just in time for the bolt to barely dodge me and hit a pillar, which came tumbling down. I was hit in the leg, and I fell down and gained A LOT of damage. Luckily, Samus was hit directly on and we ended up with 999% each. I was still laying on the ground when she walked over to me. Everyone was cheering for her when she walked over.

"Sorry James, but I have to keep my reputation." She said as she raised her blaster to my face. There was only one thing I could do and I had to act fast. I did my best to put on my most innocent face, and she faltered. That was all the time it took for me to kick her legs out from under her, then bite her face. She immediately disappeared. I felt the beginning of transport and I kneeled so as to make it quicker.

I ended up in the transport room with Samus sitting with her head between her knees.

"Nausea." She said quietly. I gave her a questioning look, then sat down next to her.

"You did well." I said to her as I looked around. The room was black, with a few blue streaks here and there. There was almost no light, with the tiny bit of it coming from the open door.

"Actually, I showed mercy, which means that I didn't do well." She said to me, breaking my concentration. I looked at her, then looked to the open door.

"Maybe you might want to go to the medical wing. Has this ever happened before?" I asked her.

"No." She answered weakly.

" Defiantly go to the hospital wing." I said firmly. At first she didn't do anything, but then started walking towards the hospital wing. When she staggered, I helped her up, and we slowly walked to the hospital wing.

"Now what could be wrong with her?" I asked myself as I half dragged her along.


	7. Chapter 7

Reader: Yah, I know. I have not been doing this lately, but I am doing it today. Come on out Ilia.

Ilia: (Pops her head out from around the corner,) What…?

Reader: (Pulls out a spear) I want to do some target practice today.(Grins evily)

Ilia: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. (Runs off stage)

Reader: Lol, that got her out pretty quick.(Reaches for Nintendo 64)

David: - - - - -(My name), GIVE ME BACK MY NINTENDO!

Reader: Ummm, gotta fly!( Runs off the stage with Nintendo 64 in arms with David chasing him)

Chapter 7

Samus P.O.V

I woke up to James snoring in the chair next to me, holding his metallic black DS. It periously dipped over his knee's, about to fall. I slowly grabbed it and put it back in his lap. Then I looked around. I was in the hospital wing, in the 3rd bed from the left. I don't feel so terrible, but when I look over and see the trash can next to me filled with vomit, I remember what happened. James had barely managed to get me back to the hospital room and on a bed before the vomiting came. Master Hand had shown up in his doctor outfit, and decided that I had a mild case of Swine Flu. There was going to be barfing, and lots of it. Master Hand had tried to shoo James away so he wouldn't get sick, but he had stayed, arguing that he had already had it( A lie), and that since I hadn't left his side much when he was injured, he wasn't going to leave mine.

I sighed, then felt the vomiting coming on. I slowly turned over and placed myself over the garbage can. Then I barfed. It didn't feel good, and I weakly turned back into the bed and watched James. He looked extra tired, but at least he was sleeping. Suddenly, he turned to Dragon form, and I curled back. He sniffed the air, but then dragged a chair over and curled up on them.

"So, machine girl, your sick and James is asleep." A voice said from the door. I spun around to face Peach, Ganondorf, and Donkey Kong.

"What do you want?" I said in my best hissing voice while I gritted my teeth.

"Well duh, we want James outta here, and the best way to do that is to kidnap him, then send him back to his own world, so he won't be back here for a LONG time." She said, grinning evily.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as Ganondorf and Donkey Kong took a step forward.

"Well, you see, James's realm isn't anywhere near here. It's far away, in Krito." She said, grinning while I gasped. Krito was one of the worst places around. Too many things happened there that I care not to speak about.

"Well, it doesn't matter. He's still my friend, so shut up and get out." I said to her, angry. Ganondorf and Donkey Kong started walking a bit quicker.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we can do that." She said, snickering " We are going to take him, and guess what? Your going too."

"WAH!" I yelled at her before getting hit in the head and blacking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what do you guys think? Should James and Samus be rescued, or should they have to find their way back from Krito? Hmmm… REVIEW AND TELL!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Lol, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I think I forgot to write the thing I wanted to write on my last chapter, dang it. Well here it is folks.

Chapter 8

Zelda's P.O.V

I had just walked out of the dinning hall when I saw Peach, Ganondorf, and Donkey Kong carrying a large box to the front door.

"Wha?!" I asked myself, but then thought better of it. I walked over to my room, all to eager to read.

XXXXXXX

Samus P.O.V

I woke up to the throbbing in my head and the soreness in the rest of my body. I slowly tried to move, and at the same time I felt another person next to me in the small, cramped box. I looked down to see James, still out cold, lying next to me. I sighed, then stopped moving. About five minutes later, James woke up.

"What the?!" He asked incredulously. He looked around, then saw me huddled up in a corner.

"Where are we?" He asked. I looked at him, then told him I didn't know. Then a turn, and James tumbled into my knees.

"Ow…" Was all he could say before he blacked out. I looked down at his brownish blond hair. I sighed , then moved him into a better sleeping position. I thought about what had happened just now. We were probably in a car. SLAM! Another curve. I winced as my shoulder hit the side. Defiantly a car. I sat their for about five more minutes before I felt the car stop(I went tumbling over and my other shoulder hit the wall). I heard three car doors open and soon a small hatch in the top of the box opened to reveal Ganondorfs face.

"The little one is out cold, and Samus is awake." He said to no one in particular, and boy did I wish for my gun at that point. Then I realized that the lump in my shoe was still there. Which meant I probably still had a weapon. I waited till Ganondork's face disappeared before pulling out my electric chains. I grabbed James in one hand, and held the two chains I the other. I then proceeded to smash through the wood wall of the box.

"What the!?!!?" Was all Ganondorf managed to get out before being knocked unconsiounce with my chains. I surveyed the area around me. Not a pretty picture. There were houses but not many. There were people, but not many. And everything was in a tattered shape. Then I let my mind go back to the fight. Donkey Kong tried to run up, but I did the same thing to him. Suddenly, out of no where, a pain started in the back of my head. I spun around to see Peach holding her frying pan.

"You plan messer upper!" She yelled at me before charging. I hit her with my chain, but her body kept going and hit me. Both of us hit the wall, with her unconscious and I close to it. Then I felt James start moving

"What?!" He said as he looked around, then glares, then looked around our little fight area.

"What happened?" He asked slowly, as if he knew that something was up, but he wasn't sure what.

"While you were sleeping, these three came into the hospital wing, knocked me pout, then carried us off to who knows where. By the way, do you know where we are?" I asked him. He shuffled around a bit before answering.

"Kritos." He said in a voice that I will remember forever. Scary, yet scared.


	9. Chapter 9

Yes, I know it's been forever, but my only excuse is to say I'm sorry. So I'm sorry. Here it goes.

Chapter 9

_Patter patter. The rain started to fall down, and Samus and I took cover in the car._

"_We should leave them there and let them rot!" Samus said angrily, and I agreed._

"_We should get going and let these dorks find a way home on their own!" I said. I then proceeded to try to start the. Nothing happened. I looked down at the gas tank. Empty._

"_S---" I whispered "Why those little…" Suddenly, something slammed into the car. Something small but heavy._

"_What the!" Samus said, but just after that, a rock came sailing through the window and smacked me in the ear. Hard._

"_Owwww…" I muttered before passing out._

_Samus POV_

_I watched as the rock sailed through the and hit James in the ear and he passed out. I did the first thing that came to mind. I grabbed my pistol out of my leg pocket and fired right back. There was silence for a moment before there were a couple of "Oooo's" and "Awwww's". I took this chance to peek out the window. Outside were a couple of…giants. They were big and buff enough to be muscle working adults, but I could tell by their facial expressions and whispering that they couldn't possibly be adults. Just then, James started to groan._

"_Oww…" He said, trying to get up. I immediately gently pushed him down._

"_Not a good time.." I said firmly. I turned around and look around. Every single one of the teens(I had to assume) were in a circle around the car._

"_Lets get em" One voice, probably the leader ,said. Suddenly, everyone charged back at us. They immediately stopped as soon as James got out of the car. I tried to stop him, but to no avail._

"_Go away!" He yelled at them, and they ran away, screaming "THE MUTANTS BACK!". James slowly turned back to me and got in the car._

"_What was that about? You could have been killed! And what was that about you being a mutant? And why are those boys so BIG!" I said in a rush. James looked at me before sighing._

"_It's a LOOONNNNNGGGG story…" He said._

_James POV_

"_It's a LOOOOONNNNNGGG" story." I said. I sighed before continuing._

"_On Kritos, when you are born, you are given a genetic implant. This increases your size and muscle tissue. It also allows that muscle to grow continuously. That's why these guys are so big. Also, the few scientists we have say it SHOULD increase speed, but it never does. It actually makes them slower. Anyways, from all these genetic implants, that's why this realm is never taken over. Now you might think that because their so strong, why don't they take over other realms? That's because they have no technology. All their research is put into the implants. They couldn't make a vehicle, much less DRIVE one. My story was entirely different. I was born here and given the implants. But that just sparked the dragon inside of me. Each area that the needle went into, it turned to a dragon area. At first, I could only have full dragon or no dragon, but I soon mastered how to have half and half, and then finally mastered it wherever I wanted. For example, while on the run from the MP's(I'll explain that later) I could have wings, a dragon head, one claw, and the rest would be human so I could have a some gun or a large sword in the human hand. By the way, it turned out that I got nothing but pain from those implants… I guess I did get dragon form, which is fun AND cool."_

"_Now I have to explain the MP. No, it doesn't stand for military police here, it stands for mutant police. It's the biggest, toughest, most annoying people around that come together to catch rouge children and me. For the short times I was in their cells for detention, they told me that I was the hardest person to catch. Why was I in the cell? Because of what I am. The government feared that I would be a danger, and sent them out to catch me. Each time they caught me, I broke out. The day I got the letter to go to Brawl, I was sitting in one of the cells. Knowing that my guard knew about it, I showed it to him. I remember the look on his face when he said "Go." and opened the door. That's when I decided to go to Brawl." I said, finally finishing my speech._

"_That WAS a long story, I have to admit. But it was good." Samus said, smiling. I sighed, then looked out the window. It was nearly midnight from the looks of the sky._

"_You can have to back for sleeping. As long as I sleep in my dragon form, nobody will come back." I said. Samus nodded before going to the back, grabbing some blankets, tossed one to me, then she lied down and fell asleep. I switched to my dragon form, then tried to fall asleep. A tapping at the window woke me up and I turned to see Peach standing there, trying to get in. I just grinned at her before making sure everything was locked and then I fell asleep…_


End file.
